The present invention relates to presweetened ready to eat (RTE) breakfast cereals and other foods wherein D tagatose partially or totally replaces sucrose or other commonly used sugars.
RTE cereals are a significant source of healthy nutrition. Many RTE cereals contain sugars for better palatability. Most commonly used sugars, such as sucrose, fructose, or glucose, in presweetened RTE cereals have the disadvantage of potentially causing dental carries and of precluding the diabetic segment of the population from obtaining the nutritional benefit of RTE cereals.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing RTE cereals and other foods that are presweetened with a sugar which, while having substantially the same sweetness, does not have the disadvantages of commonly used sugars discussed above.
The present invention relates to presweetened RTE cereals and other foods wherein D tagatose, whether alone or in combination with one or more polyols, replaces sucrose or other commonly used sugars, and processes for preparing such cereals.
Other embodiments of the present invention are further described hereinbelow.
The present invention replaces sugars, such as sucrose, fructose or glucose, which are commonly used to presweeten cereals and other foods, including functional and convenience foods, with a sugar having substantially the same sweetness, a pleasant flavor, none of the disadvantages of the commonly used sugars, and additional health benefits.
The sugar used in the present invention is D tagatose, which is a naturally occurring ketohexose with a melting point of 134xc2x0 C. The calorific value of D tagatose is less than half of the calorific value of sucrose and it is noncariogenic. D tagatose does not cause a rise in glycaemic index and is therefore safe for consumption by diabetic consumers. D tagatose also has a prebiotic effect, causing a desirable fermentation to butyrate in the colon.
A preferred embodiment of this invention is a D tagatose coated RTE cereal to which the sweetener is applied subsequent to the main processing.
If D tagatose is used in a normal cereal cooking process that is typical of Corn Flakes or Rice Krispies, it undergoes a Maillard non enzymatic browning reaction upon heating, causing the final product to become brown and bitter. However, it has been discovered that if the D tagatose is applied as a syrup solution to flakes, rice or other preformed cereal pieces to either form a frost or glass coating, then the discoloration can be minimized, producing a final product with a desirable color and organoleptic appeal. The D tagatose containing syrup must first be heated to a temperature sufficient to dissolve the D tagatose crystals.
In producing a glazed (non-crystalized) sugar coating, a heated D tagatose containing syrup solution can be applied to the preformed cereal pieces in accordance with any of the methods known in the art.
It has been discovered that in producing a frosted (crystalized) sugar coating, application of a heated D tagatose containing syrup to preformed cereal pieces in accordance with standard methods does not lead to crystallization of D tagatose and instead results in a glazed final product. Such standard methods usually involve spraying a syrup solution onto the preformed cereal pieces, and then immediately drying the cereal pieces at temperatures in excess of 110xc2x0 C.
In the present invention, it has been discovered that in order to produce a frosted product using a heated D tagatose containing syrup solution, the syrup solution must first be cooled to a temperature sufficient to cause incipient crystallization of the solution, such that the solution becomes cloudy and viscous. This temperature is usually from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C., depending on viscosity. After the syrup solution is cooled, it is sprayed onto the preformed cereal pieces. Spraying of the syrup onto the cereal pieces requires a balance between viscosity and crystallization. It is essential that incipient crystallization occurs before the syrup solution is sprayed onto the preformed cereal pieces. The sprayed cereal pieces are then allowed to cool for at least one hour at ambient temperature before being dried at a maximum of 80xc2x0 C.
D tagatose can be added to RTE cereals of all kinds, including flakes, puffs, rice and bran shreds. Although it is preferred to add a D tagatose containing syrup to a cereal after the main processing of the cereal is complete, D tagatose may also be added during extrusion of the cereal, provided that a short time or a low temperature regime is used, or after cooking or toasting of the cereal.
A D tagatose containing syrup may also used as a sucrose free, non cariogenic, reduced calorie, insulin independent sweetening composition in a variety of other foods in addition to RTE cereals, including baked goods or functional and convenience foods such as snack bars and toaster pastries.
In a further embodiment of this invention, D tagatose may also be used in an admixture with one or more polyol(s) such as sorbitol, maltitol, isomalt, erythritol, xylitol, lactitol or hydrogenated corn syrups. A common disadvantage of polyols, with the exception of erythrotol, is a pronounced laxative effect. Some polyols, like sorbitol and maltitol, are very hygroscopic while others like iso malt and lactitol have reduced sweetness as compared to sucrose, or yet others, like xylitol and erythritol have a pronounced cooling effect which in some products is undesirable. None of the polyols can undergo Maillard browning which in certain foods like RTE cereals and baked goods is desirable to produce color and flavor.
D tagatose does not have these disadvantages and, by admixture with one or more polyol(s) leads to an improved sucrose free, non cariogenic, reduced calorie, insulin independent sweetening composition. This sweetening composition may be used as a glazed coating on RTE cereals or as a sweetener in a variety of other foods, including convenience and functional foods, gums and candies. The sweetness of the composition can be improved by the addition of intense sweeteners, sweetness potentiators such as neohesperidine di hydro chacone, or commercially available sweet flavors.
The following examples describe preferred embodiments of the invention. It will be understood that the examples provided herein are illustrative and do not limit the scope of the invention.